Some Things About Jealousy
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: When a misunderstanding unbalances Ironhide and Ratchet's relationship will they be able to survive it?


**K...UM...HAVEN'T WRITETEN ANYTHING LATELY, SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKE ME XD BUT ANYWAY, I JUST DON'T FIND INSPIRATION, BUT I WAS IN THE MOOD TO WRITE THIS ONE! THEY'RE IN HUMAN FORM! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

Some Things About Jealousy-by PS

"Who the hell is he Ratchet?"

The young doctor turned slightly to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend, "whom are you referring to Ironhide?"

The dark haired warrior clenched his fists tighter, "that man that was just in here! The one that left looking so pleased of himself. Let me guess, you were doing a prostate exam?"

The joke was dry and filled with anger, but Ratchet smiled nonetheless, "no. He was here just asking a question."

The taller and more aggressive of the two stepped closer and leaned in to whisper, "what did he want Ratchet. Tell me or I'll hunt him down."

The lighter haired stared at him with clear, unimpressed eyes, "it doesn't really concern you Ironhide. He was asking _me a question that almost had to do with medical things."_

_Narrowing his dark cobalt eyes Ironhide stepped closer, "I know what he asked you Ratchet, because Jazz told me that the man told him what he was going to ask you."_

_The doctor was confused for a moment, but he straightened up, placing the test tubes that he was working with down carefully so that he could turn to see his partner. "Alright then Ironhide, what did he ask me?"_

_The darker man smiled viciously, "he asked you if you were currently fucking anybody."_

_Ratchet's eyes went wide and his body stiff, he carefully gripped the table behind him._

_Ironhide glared down harshly at the shorter man, "so he did ask. I'll have to thank Jazz for telling me about this. Now all I need to do is find out his name, track him down, then kill him."_

_He made for the door, but Ratchet quickly grabbed the sleeve of his boyfriend's jacket, "no, Ironhide! Stop!"_

_The soldier whirled around and took the younger man's hand, "why Ratch? He insulted you by asking you such a question! Jazz told him that you were already dating someone, and he asked anyway. No one ever talks to you like that! No one!"_

_Ratchet stood there for a moment before looking up, his blue eyes wide, "Ironhide…I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I can take care of myself. Really."_

_The soldier's eyes went wide for a moment, then cold and hard, "I see. Bye Ratchet. I'll see you at the meeting tonight."_

_The confused medical engineer watched as his life mate stomped out the door, his own frame stiff…_

"_Hi ya Ratchet!"_

_Ratchet turned to see Bumblebee standing with a bottle of Coke in his hand and a smile on his face. The blonde was as happy as ever, and the doctor could only guess that that was because of the young man's boyfriend and fiancée, Optimus._

_Ratchet smiled back at the younger man, "hello Bee, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"_

_The two started walking together to find seats as Bumblebee talked, "oh I'm fine. I finally got a job, even if it is at a used car dealership; but Op says that I don't need one since we'll be married soon as he has more than enough money to support us both, but I want to work, and he's all-hey, Ratchet, you okay?"_

_No. The medic was not okay. He was currently staring across the conference room at Ironhide, who was standing extremely close to Jazz and they appeared to be having a fierce conversation._

_Suddenly, Jazz glanced up and saw the medic and touched Ironhide's shoulder, attracting his attention to the light haired man that was watching them. Both men stared at Ratchet for a moment before he turned away, flushing under their gazes._

_Bee watched the doctor anxiously, and when he finally seemed to be out of his trance tugged on his arm, "come on Ratch, I think I see a pair of seats over there."_

_Ratchet obediently let the younger male lead him to a pair of seats that allowed them a perfect view of the conference table, where about twenty people were sitting down around the round table._

_Ratchet watched as Ironhide sat at the far side of the table, seemingly as far away from him as possible._

_His heart hurt because of this._

_Optimus stood up, his blue business suit gleaming in the lowlight of the office, "okay, let's get started."_

_And so they did…_

"_Bye Ratchet!"_

_Bee, who was hand in hand with Optimus, was standing near the doorway of the building and waving at him, his sky blue eyes gleaming mischievously as well, "see you soon!"_

_The doctor solemnly nodded back and wandered out to the other side of the building to get his car…_

_The drive home was filled with worry; what would he cook for dinner, how would Ironhide act around him, would they fight, would the police come knocking saying that his boyfriend was a murderer?_

_Shaking his head at himself Ratchet was surprised to see his boyfriend's car already parked at their house._

_Odd. Very odd. Ironhide usually stopped at the station to check up on the night guard's or to get a drink before coming home. But here his car was, sitting quietly in front of the garage of it's side, waiting to be used. Ratchet eyed it suspiciously._

_Unlocking the door he was surprised to find Ironhide sitting on the couch, watching an old Western movie and chewing silently on Chinese food that seemed to be fresh._

_Ratchet blinked, but quietly stopped in front of the couch, "hey."_

_Ironhide barely glanced at him, "hey. Got you your favorite from Jin's."Ratchet blinked again and stared at the dark haired man, "um, thanks…I guess I'll go change then…"_

_He awkwardly went up the stairs, the sounds of guns going off following him…_

_After taking a shower and putting on fresh clothing Ratchet returned downstairs to see Ironhide in the same position, this time eating ice cream._

_The doctor bit his lip and cleared his throat, "look…I-"_

"_Just shut up Ratchet. I know what you're going to say."_

_The fairer man blinked, obviously surprised, "you do?"_

_The soldier glared at him, "yes. Jazz showed me a picture of the guy face on, and yeah, I get it, he's gorgeous, so, if you want to leave me for him then fine. I get it. I'm not good enough."_

_Furrowing his brow the doctor frowned, "what guy? Hide, what are you talking about?"_

_The dark man stood up, towering and angry, "that guy, from this morning that asked you the question. I know you're going to leave me for him!"_

_He understood now, he gasped and stepped forward, embracing Ironhide's face with his hands before the taller man could move, "how can you say that? If anyone was leaving it would probably be you. I'm not good enough for you, I never have been…so…so, I think that you deserve to be happy. You could have anyone."_

_Cobalt eyes were crazed, "I don't want anyone else Ratch, only you!"_

_Their lips were pulled together like a magnetic push, Ironhide quickly taking control of the kiss and the doctor submitting everything that he had for the other man._

_Finally, they had to pull back for air, Ironhide panted, "so, you don't want that guy?"_

_Ratchet smiled wryly at him, "I don't even know his name, nor do I care to. You're the only one that can fuck around with me."_

_Ironhide smiled, a genuine thing that lit up his face, "good."_

_And they kissed again. _

_Soon, the kiss turned heated and Ironhide was picking up the fair man and tossing him over his shoulder; the doctor gasped, "Hide! What are you doing?"_

_Said Ironhide grinned, "I'm taking you to our bed so that I can mark you, and that way there will be no mistaking that you're with someone or not."_

_The doctor gasped once more, and yelped when Ironhide licked the flesh of his side that was peeking out of his shirt, "Ironhide!"_

_This call was not answered, instead, he was flopped down onto their cozy bed where they had spent endless hours before._

"_Do you want me?" Ironhide asked, an almost vulnerable look in his eye._

_Ratchet smiled warmly at him, "always."_

_The other smiled and bent down to kiss him all the while removing his jacket and belt._

_The shorter man whimpered as Ironhide's tongue lapped it's way into his mouth and sharp teeth nipped at his tender lips._

_Coarse hands were undoing his pants and taking away his shirt until naked skin was against naked skin._

_Pulling back Ratchet let a hand smooth down Ironhide's tanned back, "oh god, Ironhide!"_

_The taller man was doing unspeakable things to him while smirking a Cheshire Cat grin, "what's wrong baby?"_

_Ratchet shivered as the man asked the question, he loved it when his soldier called him 'baby.'_

"_Ironhide, stop playing around already! I want to feel you!"_

_Quite suddenly, cold and wet fingertips were brushing up against his hole and the fairer man froze and tense when a finger entered him, stretching him wide open._

_Ironhide was whispered dark and dirty things to him as he fucked him with his fingers, and finally, Ratchet couldn't take anymore, "just do me already!"_

_Ironhide didn't need to be told twice. He thrust all the way home on the first stroke, making the younger man tense and cry out, "Ironhide!"_

_Holding himself still and over his partner Ironhide nuzzled the other man's cheek against his own, "sorry." he whispered, kissing the lobe of one ear._

_Finally, Ratchet was relaxing, "go sweetheart."_

_It was fast and hard and passionate. Filled with love bites and nips and sweet kisses that left Ratchet breathless and more than a little vulnerable._

_After a while he cried out his release while Ironhide roared his, biting deep into the junction between Ratchet's shoulder and neck, leaving his mark._

_They panted in the afterglow and Ratchet smuggled up to the taller man, while Ironhide pulled up the covers and let his partner cuddle with him._

"_I love you Ratchet, more than you will ever know."_

_The doctor smiled and stroked a hand down a tanned arm, "and I love you Ironhide, more than anything else in the universe."_

_The two lay snuggled under the sheets, shining in the afterglow…_

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY HELP INSPIRE ME...MOST OF THE TIME... :D**


End file.
